Royal Blood/Dialogues
The Bureau's European HQ, London, England... Chief Denham: Hello there! You must be ! The report from your previous chief came out quite well so we decided to recruit you. Feel lucky, it's rather rare for talents to be recognized. Chief Denham: Anyways, I hope the plane trip to London was nice, so you can get straight to work! Fatima Abbas: Hello, my name is Fatima Abbas. I am the administrative assistant for Chief Denham! If you ever need a hand, I'll be sure to help you! Fatima: We're in need of workers due to a large crime force across Europe called OBSCURITY. Their victims of choice are usually influentials. Chief Denham: Speaking of influentials, we have been informed by associates that a member of the English monarchy has been slain. Fatima: To be specific, Queen Alice VI, the queen of England. Chief Denham: We'd like it if you went to the Buckingham Palace to investigate. You'll meet your partner, agent Isabella Tosca there. Godspeed! At the Buckingham Palace... Isabella Tosca: Hello there, ! I'm excited to be working with you, but before we go all chummy-mates and stuff, why don't we go and check on the status of the queen! Chapter 1 Investigate Buckingham Palace. Isabella: Oh no! That's Queen Alice's dead body! We better ship her off to Erich Wallache, our genius of a coroner. Isabella: You're right ! Why is her crown on the floor and not her head? You want to get a DNA swab off of it? Alright. Isabella: And of course a suspicious looking teacup. I suggest we get a sample of the tea so we can send it to the head of forensics, Agrafena Loskutova. Autopsy Victim's Body. Erich Wallache: Hello, my name is Erich Wallache and I am the chief medical examiner for the Bureau. Isabella: We're solving the murder of a royal. Can we save the introductions for later? Erich: Fine. Your victim obviously died from blunt force trauma. Erich: However, your killer didn't just bludgeon Alice... they also spat on her. Erich: I found a large dose of caffeine, along with many polyphenols and ribo-. Isabella: Could you speak English? We are in England, after all... Erich: In other words, tea. I bet on all the money in Berlin that your killer drinks tea! Isabella: Oy vey. Given the popularity of English tea, we might as well arrest everyone on this dang island. But I guess this does count for something. Examine Crown. Isabella: Sweet! You got some DNA off of that. Let's put it under the microscope to see whose it is! Examine DNA. Isabella: So this DNA matches with a certain Count George. Isabella: I have no clue who he is. You know what, I'm going to call Catalina Dorado, our digital analyst. Isabella (on phone): Hello? Are you there, Catalina? Catalina: ¡No, José! Pick Rosa, she's so much better for y- Catalina: Wait, is this on? I was NOT watching an Argentine soap opera. Isabella (confused): You know what? I won't tell if you answer a few questions. Catalina: Sure. Let me see. Catalina: Count George is the heir to the British throne. He is also the nephew of the now-deceased queen. Isabella: Thanks so much! Let's talk to this count about Queen's Alice's recent passing! Inform the count of the murder of his grandmother. Isabella: Hello Geo- Count George: That's Count George to you. Make it quick, will you? I have a polo match in 10 minutes, and after 3 hours... Grandmama's funeral... Isabella: That's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about! We suspect that your grandmother was murdered. Do you think she had any enemies? Count George: She was royalty. Of course Grandmama would have enemies. I'm sure everyone was jealous of her. Count George: Yet I can't see why someone would want to kill her! I remember this one time when she took me to a buffet, she gave the cashier with a sapphire and didn't demand change! Isabella: Interesting. Could you provide us with the name of this café? Count George: It's at the Hotel Café Royal. You can't miss it! Examine Teacup. Isabella: Cool! You extracted a sample from the teacup. Isabella: We'd better send it to Agrafena for analysis! She'll tell us everything! Category:Dialogues